Bloody Memories
by Usui nott nitta
Summary: Cuando Luna Lovegood revela que existe un conjuro que puede hacer volver en el tiempo a ocho personas para cambiar el pasado, Harry decide usarlo: "detendre la guerra antes de que inicie".Pero que pasa si el cambiar el pasado afectara tambien el presente.Despues de todo, de no haber sido por la guerra, ellos dos jamas se hubieran enamorado...
1. call from the past

BLOODY MEMORIES

CHAPTER I: A CALL FROM THE PAST

_Hola chavos y chavas amantes del mundo mágico d Harry Potter! =), heme aquí con mi primera historia sobre esta fabulosa saga; para iniciarme en este mundo, y como son mi pareja favorita (seguida de nott/lovegood) decidí hacer un fic de Draco/hermione, no are ningún avance aparte de que, aquí draco y hermione tenían una relación ya desde quinto año a escondidas de sus amigos; y pondré a un personaje nuevo (ya descubrirán quien es, no se preocupen). Etto…creo q eso es todo, espero disfruten el leer mi fic n.n_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ los personajes no me pertenecen a mi (por desgracia u.u) sino a la grandiosa J.K Rowling._

-¡Hermione, date prisa!-

-ya voy Draco, ¡por Merlín, eres una impaciente!, ¿Te das cuenta de que la fiesta apenas lleva media hora de inicio?-

-puf, pero nunca me ha gustado llegar tarde a las fiestas, además de que tu y yo somos parte del comité de bienvenida, así que apresu…-

El rubio quedo mudo de asombro al ver bajar a su prometida por las escaleras, lucia un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda, con la falda formando pliegues y un solo tirante de lado, lucia sencilla, pero elegante, justo como su personalidad.

-Solo tu eres capaz de lucir un vestido así Janie-

La castaña se sonrojo, Draco solía llamarla por su segundo nombre, porque decía que eran muchas las personas que utilizaban el de hermione, "Potter y weasley jamás han tenido el privilegio de llamarte así, así que solo yo puedo pronunciar ese nombre a partir de hoy" había dicho, ¡por Merlín!, como lo estaba malcriando.

-¡Bueno, pero si tu estas guapísimo Draco!, ganas de quedarme contigo en la cama no me faltan-

Y esta vez toco el turno de sonrojarse al ojiplata, siempre que hablaba con hermione se llevaba muchas sorpresas, había días en que la mas leve insinuación de un beso la ponía nerviosa, y otros donde era todo menos mojigata. Sin embargo, no estaba errónea; el muchacho utilizaba un traje negro con camisa azul eléctrico sin corbata, definitivamente Draco seguía sabiendo como lucir sexy pero elegante

-aunque sabes que me enciendes cuando te pones en tu papel de amante fogosa Janie, se nos sigue haciendo tarde-

Lentamente la muchacha se acerco hasta el rubio, quien la tomo fuertemente de la cintura

-jajaja, como quieras Draco, tu te lo pierdes-

-no me tientes Hermione- fue lo ultimo que dijo el rubio antes de besar a la ojimiel con toda la pasión del mundo

.(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•.¸ .(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•.¸ .(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•.

-tarde como siempre Malfoy-

El ojiplata solo soltó una risa irónica

-mira quien fue a hablar Potter, casi estoy seguro que acabas de llegar-

-touche, simplemente quería una fiesta a solas con mi novia, y creo que a ti te paso lo mismo-

Ambos muchachos lanzaron sonrisas cómplices, oh si, el gran Harry Potter y el seductor Draco Malfoy se llevaban bien, es mas, eran amigos, si señor, leyó usted bien, A-MI-GOS.

No recordaban muy bien cuando fue el día en que las hostilidades entre ellos dos acabaron; tal vez fue el día cuando le ayudo a escapar del castigo de Snape, echándose la culpa a si mismo, o aquel en que Draco salvo a Ginny del avada kedabra de Bellatrix; ya no recordaba cuando, pero desde entonces, Draco Malfoy se había vuelto un gran aliado, un gran amigo… un gran confidente.

-Sigues siendo un desvergonzado Malfoy, ¿¡acaso no tienes decencia!-

Aunque, evidentemente, eso solo lo pensaba Harry

-Muchas gracias por tu aprecio Weasley, obviamente ya lo sabia, ¿pero que esperabas de mi teniendo a una chica tan endemoniadamente bella como MI Hermione?-

Así era, Ronald Weasley seguía teniendo…ciertos conflictos con Malfoy, si a los años escolares le sumamos que el multimillonario rubio estaba comprometido con la ex novia del ojiazul, (que por cierto, ¿les dije que fue Granger quien lo boto a el -por serle infiel con Lavender Brown- en medio de la cena familiar en la madriguera?), ya era un motivo suficiente para odiarse a muerte

-hmp, me da igual lo que hagas y dejes de hacer. Harry, luna quiere hablar contigo, esta junto a la mesa del ponche-

-gracias ron, por favor prepara todo para el discurso, comenzamos en diez minutos ¿de acuerdo?-

El pelirrojo solo asintió, y viendo despectivamente a Malfoy, se fue

-¿nunca va a cambiar su modo de ser cierto?-

-Vamos, podría decirte lo mismo a ti, siempre serás terco, arrogante y ególatra-

-¡hey!-

-jajaja, anda, acompáñame, Luna quería hablar contigo también

-¿eh?, ¿conmigo?-

-si, no me preguntes exactamente el que, solo dijo que era una llamada-

-¿una llamada?, ¿de que o quien?

El pelinegro simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras avanzaba lentamente por lo largo del salón

.(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•.¸ .(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•.¸ .(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•.

Luna se encontraba acompañada de un muchacho alto, cabello castaño y ojos verdes: Dylan Drawby, quien trabajaba con ella en el periódico "el quisquilloso"; ambos estaban, al igual que Draco y Hermione, próximos a casarse.

-Buenas noches Harry, hola Draco- dijeron ambos a coro

-Hola Luna, hola Dylan- respondieron a coro los chicos, imitando burlonamente a la pareja; aunque tuvieran ya 25 años, seguían siendo igual de conflictivos

-Hoy luces muy bella luna- declaro cortésmente el ojiplata. Aunque tenia toda la razón del mundo, Luna seguía siendo igual de bella que cuando la conoció: delgada, una figura delicada pero ágil, su cabello había crecido un poco mas; y su vestido hacia que ella luciera hermosa, un vestido morado con un pequeño empedrado rectangular de forma vertical, unas franjas de un tono mas pálido se entrelazaban de los costados hacia el centro, y finalmente se extendía hacia abajo logrando un efecto muy bello, y haciendo que la bonita palidez de la chica fuera mas notorio.

-Eres muy amable Draco, no recuerdo que lo fueras cuando Harry me invito al baile de navidad del profesor Slughorn, de hecho, creo que a partir de entonces me molestabas más-

-Y creo que un terrible desatino de mi parte, por el que te pido me disculpes-

Cierto, olvidaba que Luna, aun cuando se viera angelicalmente hermosa, seguía siendo terriblemente honesta, aun así, le seguía gustando su forma de ser: inocentemente sincera.

-en fin Luna, ¿Qué era eso que querías decirnos?

-¡Ah!, cierto, sin embargo, no puedo anticiparles mucho-

-¿Sobre que cosa?- pregunto el pelinegro

-Harry…- de pronto, la voz de Luna se volvió sombría- ¿Qué harías si te dijera que soy capaz de hacer que volvamos al pasado?

Ambos chicos se quedaron mudos, completamente tomados por sorpresa

-Luna, dime que no tomaste whisky de fuego- dijo irónico Draco

- De hecho esta hablando muy en serio Malfoy-

Esta vez fue el turno de hablar de Dylan; y ahí fue cuando no pudo dudar, bien era sabido que Dylan no solía bromear de casi nada, era la parte opuesta de Luna, pero sabia acoplarse a ella y no tomarse tan a pecho algunos comentarios. Pero justo en ese momento, el castaño tenía esa voz, aquella que usaba cuando eran asuntos serios.

-Creo que esta es una situación algo delicada Luna- dijo Harry, viendo a la rubia a los ojos- después de todo, si lo que dices es cierto, significa que podríamos salvar a muchos de los que murieron sin razón en la guerra, que podríamos evitar todo eso y matar a Voldemort -

Hasta ese momento, Nadie se había dado cuenta de que el salón se había quedado en completo silencio, producto del pequeño discurso que había dado Ronald Weasley, y que había acabado hacia unos momentos, dando lugar al discurso de Harry, provocando que el micrófono que el aludido llevaba en el cuello de la camisa fuera encendido, haciendo que todos los presentes escucharan sus palabras dirigidas a Luna.

-Rayos Potter, ¡De que diablos hablas!-

-¿Qué significa eso Harry?

-¿Es verdad eso Harry?-

-¿Cómo lo harán?-

De pronto todo el mundo se había arremolinado en torno a los cuatro, comenzaron a atosigar de inmediato al héroe del mundo mágico, poniéndolo nervioso de inmediato

-¡Cálmense de una puñetera vez quieren!-

Si, ese había sido Draco Malfoy, quien también estaba siendo febrilmente acosado con preguntas; el, sin embargo, no estaba hecho de paciencia, por lo que, a su grito, la multitud pareció calmarse repentinamente

-Harry, ¿Qué significa todo eso que dijiste?-

Ginebra Weasley había aparecido de entre la multitud seguida de Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley

-Eh… ¿Cómo explicarlo?, ni siquiera yo lo se Ginny-

-esto es cosa tuya ¿cierto Luna?-

Todas las miradas se posaron de pronto en una joven de cabello negro y ojos verde esmeralda: Sacarlet Carrington

-Sigues siendo muy intuitiva y sagaz Scarlet- respondio La rubia

-Ja, siempre lo seré Loony-

Todo mundo miraba a ambas chicas, sobretodo a la pelinegra, cuyo sobrenombre hacia la rubia había ocasionado una pequeña conmoción, nadie le decía ya así a Luna Lovegood, se había vuelo un tabú el llamarla así, y la mayoría lo vio como un total descaro.

-¡Scarlet!, te pediré de favor no llamar de manera tan agresiva a Luna-

-¿Agresiva?, estas equivocada Granger-

-Así es Hermione- respondio de pronto Luna –no hay nada de que preocuparse, Scarlet y yo tenemos ese trato entre nosotras, ¿Cierto Bloody?-

Luna dejo confundidos a todo mundo, como siempre

-Aun así, sigo sin entenderte del todo- Esta vez hablo Draco Malfoy, quien se había sentado en una mesa cercana y ahora sostenía una copa de vino tinto -¿Qué es exactamente lo que piensas hacer para "regresarnos al pasado"?-

De nueva cuenta, las miradas se posaron expectantes en la ojiazul, quien sonrió con ese misticismo característico de ella

-Veras Malfoy, hace algunos días, pude encontrar por fin un antiguo conjuro, fue olvidado hace mucho tiempo, puesto que de realizarlo una persona podría cambiar el pasado para el mal, no se si me doy a explicar

-No te preocupes, entiendo-

Luna asintió

-pues bien, en este caso, no utilizaremos esa magia antigua para una mala acción, todo lo contrario, y como has dicho Harry, podríamos derrotar a Voldemort- titubeo un momento al ver a algunas personas que todavía temblaban al oír ese nombre- podríamos salvar las vidas de muchas personas inocentes-

Los ánimos de las personas ahí reunidas parecieron animarse, muchas exclamaron emocionados por la idea, y pidieron ponerla en práctica de inmediato

-Espera un momento Loony- La aludida se giro hasta quedar frente a frente de Scarlet- ¿podrías decirme cuales son los riesgos de esta empresa? –

-Ah, me esperaba ya esa pregunta de tu parte Bloody; pues bien, para realizar este conjuro es necesario la participación de ocho personas que hayan sido participes de ciertos eventos cruciales en el pasado-

-¿y que riesgos corren esas personas Luna?-

-Corren el riesgo de no poder volver a su presente, y en el peor de los casos, morir en un pasaje de su pasado…-

.(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•.¸ .(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•.¸ .(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•.

_¿Y?, ¿Qué les pareció el primer capitulo?, ¿fabuloso, bueno, malo, asqueroso?_

_Espero les haya gustado el inicio de mi historia, la verdad siempre quise publicar una historia que involucrara romance y mucha acción, porque casi siempre he escrito fics con muchísima miel, y ya me estaba hartando._

_En fin, mmm… como habrán notado que hay personajes nuevos en la historia, el primero de ellos es Dylan Drawby, bien, el es el prometido de Luna, no tiene mucho peso en la historia hasta donde la eh pensado, pero existe la posibilidad, en fin, aquí esta su imagen: albums/ll204/hwin_252/boy-brown-hair-guy-hot-liam-payne-Favimcom-271701_ _

_La segunda es Scarlet Carrington, ella si será un personaje clave durante la trama, poco a poco sabran su historia: albums/ll204/hwin_252/Art_paintings_of_sweet_girls_ _

_Y por ultimo, los vestidos!_

_Se que no describi todos, pero quería que vieran cuales son los modelos que utilizan cada una de nuestras chicas:_

_Hermiones Granger:__ . _

_Ginebra Weasley: albums/ll204/hwin_ _

_Luna Lovegood: albums/ll204/hwin_ _

_Scarlet Carrington: albums/ll204/hwin_ _


	2. Midnight whispers

_waa, un review! *u*, me siento feliz!_

_Muchas gracias por comentarme __**dunaadharel, que **__alegría que te haya gustado el primer cap n.n Aunque me frustra que no se puedan ver las imágenes (perdonen pero apenas estoy aprendiendo u.u.)_

_Bueno, al final del cap les pondré los links (rogando que ahora si se vean), y mientras pondré el siguiente ok?, nos leemos abajo ;)_

_.(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•.¸ .(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•.¸ .(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•._

CHAPER II: MIDNIGHT WHISPERS

La noche se estaba antojando larga para Harry Potter; después de convencer a todo mundo de irse a sus casas, y lanzar miles de promesas vacías al aire, finalmente el salón de fiestas había quedado ocupado por el y nueve personas mas: Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Dylan Drawby, Scarlet Carrington y Theodore Nott.

-¿Puedo preguntar exactamente que hacemos nosotros dos aquí?-

-Bueno Nott, comprenderás que Luna quería que Scarlet se quedara, y, bueno, tú eres el esposo de Scarlet y no quisiste dejarla- dijo Hermione con un poco de intranquilidad en la voz, nunca había hablado con el pelinegro en su vida.

-En resumidas cuentas, nadie te invito pero sigues aquí-

-¡Draco!-

Hermione la había dado un codazo al rubio para hacerlo callar, pero Theodore le indico que no había problema

-Déjale Granger, no hay inconvenientes, pero gracias por aclarármelo Malfoy, tú siempre tan cortes-

El rubio solo dejo escapar una sonrisa burlona ante el sarcástico comentario de su amigo

-Por los viejos tiempos Theo- dijo al tiempo que ambos chocaban sus copas de vino –lo mismo para ti Carri, no creas que no he olvidado nuestras fiestecitas privadas-

Todas las miradas se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia la aludida, quien solo sonrió al rubio y choco su copa contra la de los otros dos

-no esperaba que las olvidaras…después de todo, fui yo quien te quito la inocencia-

Vale, eso si nadie se lo esperaba

-¿! Es que no tienen pudor ustedes dos!- el pelirrojo Weasley tenía las orejas rojas, o señor, mala señal –debo recordarte Malfoy, que Hermione esta aquí presente- el muchacho la miro de reojo, enardeciéndose aun más por la mirada de total sorpresa de la castaña – en cuanto a ti Carrington…-

-Cierra el pico Weasley- gruño la pelinegra

-¡No le hables así a mi hermano!-

-¡No estoy hablando contigo Roja!-

-¡Callaos!-

Harry había intervenido en lo que pudo ser la batalla mas feroz post-guerra contra Voldemort nunca antes vista, junto a el se encontraban Luna y Dylan comiendo unas cuantas varitas de regaliz, totalmente ajenos a aquel teatro.

-Bueno- dijo por fin Scarlet, acercándose lentamente hacia aquella pareja –entonces… Loony, ¿que es exactamente lo que tenemos que hacer?-

Luna tomo un sorbo más de su copa para pararse poco después, acorto distancia entre ella y el grupo y lanzo otra vez su mítica sonrisa

-que bueno que han dejado ya de hablar sobre la alta promiscuidad que experimenta Draco Malfoy al lado de ti Scarlet- la aludida enrojeció levemente, sin embargo, sonrió con picardía –bueno, no estoy del todo segura si esto funcionara a la perfección, pero creo que es necesario intentarlo, ¿No crees que vale la pena Harry?-

-Bueno Luna, yo…la verdad me siento inseguro sobre todo esto, después de todo, acabo de darle esperanzas a George sobre traer con vida a Fred-Vio de reojo la mirada triste de Ginny y Ron, ¡Demonios!, eso fue demasiado personal - así como a muchas otras personas que perdieron a sus seres queridos, no era mi intención esperanzarlos…-

-No te preocupes Harry, cuando hable sobre algunos inconvenientes me refería a nosotros, no a los demás-

Scarlet la miro llena de curiosidad, y poniendo ambas manos en la cintura dijo:

-algunos inconvenientes… ¿te refieres a quedar atrapados en el pasado Loony?-

No precisamente Bloody… -su mirada se torna alegre, como quien esta a punto de anunciar que esta enamorado –algunas veces el hechizo decide que debemos sentir nuevamente lo que sentimos en el pasado-

El salón había quedado en total silencio, la mayoría de ellos tenía una expresión de total confusión en sus rostros

-Luna, ¿quieres hacernos el maldito favor de explicarte bien?-

-hmp, tranquilo malfoy, no hay prisas, siempre podemos regresar el tiempo-

-No estoy hablando contigo Nott-

Hermione y Scarlet miraron a sus respectivas parejas con esa miradita matadora, por la cual se callaron

-Gracias Herms, Bloody, bien, como iba diciendo, mmm… ¿Cómo explicártelo Scarlet?, pues bien, este hechizo es muy parecido al pensadero Harry, espero que todavía lo recuerdes- el pelinegro asintió –pues bien, la única diferencia que hay aquí, es que nosotros podremos intervenir, igual que el giratiempo Herms –al igual que el ojiverde, la castaña asintió – y además, no necesitamos ocultarnos, veremos todo indistintamente.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo es que cambiaremos el pasado?- pregunto Ronald

-Cuando sea necesario, el mismo hechizo se encargara de regresarnos a nuestros antiguos cuerpos, reviviendo así todo lo que sentimos aquella vez, y solo el hechizo será capaz de ponernos otra vez a resguardo-

Un estallido de vidrios rotos hizo que todo mundo volteara hacia una dirección en específico: Scarlet Carrington.

-¿Scarlet?, ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Me largo- Anuncio la pelinegra, y dicho y hecho, salió corriendo sin detenerse a coger ni su bolso ni su abrigo. Esto preocupo un poco a Hermione, puesto que afuera había empezado a llover a cantaros.

-Iré a buscarla- rápidamente Nott camino hacia la salida

-¡Espera Nott! – Malfoy se había levantado bruscamente de su asiento y alcanzado al pelinegro – Iré yo-

El muchacho lo miro inquisidoramente, sin embargo, pareció pensárselo mejor y le dejo ir

Poco a poco el rubio se perdió en la negrura de la noche; mientras que Theodore se daba media vuelta y se preparaba para enfrentar, el solo, a aquellos muchachos llenos de preguntas.

-No le hagas recordar más de lo necesario… Draco-

_.(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•.¸ .(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•.¸ .(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•._

Corrí desesperada, quería alejarme de todo ese alboroto que había armado la loca de Lovegood sobre volver al pasado; si lo que había dicho sobre repetir lo que sentimos aquella vez era cierto entonces no iba a contar conmigo, no iba a volver a todo eso, ¡jamás!, ya no podría aguantarlo

-¡Scarlet!-

Corrí mas rápido, a toda velocidad, sin importarme el hecho de que podría caerme y lastimarme, comparado con el pasado, esto no seria más que un simple rasguño

-¡Scarlet!-

¡Demonios!, se escuchaba mas cerca, ya no podía correr mas rápido, no con esos tacones. Me los quite sacudiendo mis pies, y entonces imprimí toda la velocidad de la que era capaz, ya no podría alcanzarme, quienquiera que me estuviera persiguiendo, ya no tenia ninguna posibilidad de encontrarme, ya no me obligarían a recordar, porque eso era justo lo que Luna quería que hiciera, recordar y perdonar, ¿y les digo que?... ¡Al diablo con el perdón!

_.(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•.¸ .(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•.¸ .(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•._

Theodore se había pasado la mano por el cabello por sexta vez consecutiva, clara señal de su nerviosismo, inexistente según los ahí presentes, pero totalmente irresistible para el mismo.

-¿Y bien nott?-

Ron había hablado secamente, harto del mutismo del joven, sin embargo, lo único que gano fue una mirada asesina digna de la casa del pelinegro, tan letal como la mordida de una serpiente.

-Amm, discúlpanos Nott- esta vez, Hermione hablo, temerosa –pero nos gustaría saber que ha pasado con Carrington-

-Scarlet- dijo el ojiverde, y la castaña lo miro con temor –su nombre es Scarlet, a ella no le gusta que le nombren por su apellido-

-yo…si, entiendo- y acto seguido le sonrió como solo ella sabia –ahora necesito saber si podemos ayudarla en algo-

Theodore vacilo un momento ante esa muestra de amistad que le dedico la muchacha, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de tratos, ni el, ni Scarlet

-Yo…ah… Gracias Gran...-

-Dime Hermione por favor-

-Ah…gracias…Herm…Hermione- la castaña sonrió, lo que provoco un leve sonrojo en el –bueno, la verdad todavía no tengo una respuesta completa para ese cuestionamiento…-

-Puj, entonces eres inútil Nott, ni siquiera sabes que hubo en el pasado de tu esposa, das vergüenza-

-¡RONALD!-

Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood y Hermione Granger habían gritado al pelirrojo; sin embargo, su hermana menor le había dado una bofetada, cosa que descoloco a todos los ahí reunidos

-¡Ron, eres un insensible! –

-Gin…ny- Harry había avanzado hasta la pelirroja, pero esta le indico que no interviniera

-¡No Harry!, esto es el colmo Ron, no puedes abrir la bocaza así como así, ¡por Merlín, hasta un tonto como Blaise Zabinni tenia mas tacto que tu!, el si sabia comportarse como un caballero, era muchísimo mas delicado que Malfoy incluso, ¿Verdad Nott?, por algo el era tu amigo-

Ron no podía asimilar aun el golpe dado por su hermana, y apenas empezaba a recuperar el habla cuando Theodore Nott soltó una risa sarcástica, para cuando lo miraron, Nott ya no parecía ser el, ahora tenia una mirada que casi nadie le había visto, aquella que contenía dentro de si un destello psicótico; sus rasgos finos se habían tensado, convirtiendo lo que antes era una persona de aspecto taciturno en un hombre lleno de ira; y sus manos largas, normalmente utilizadas para tocar el piano, ahora parecían buscar algo que estrangular.

-N… ¿nott?-

Hermione se acerco lentamente, pero justo a tiempo, Harry halo de ella, y, acto seguido, Nott había tumbado la mesa, arrojado la silla donde momentos antes de hallaba sentado y arrojado al suelo una botella de vino, manchando el piso de un rojo purpura. Acto seguido giro la cabeza en dirección a ginny

-¿ese maldito hijo de puta, un caballero?...¡NO ME HAGAS REIR GINEBRA!-

Dylan Drawby corrió hacia el pelinegro al verlo levantarse amenazador contra la pelirroja, este, sin embargo, grito un histérico "¡Aléjate!", y lo golpeo fuertemente; Luna corrió a socorrerlo de inmediato, pero Nott, fuera de si, intento golpearla a ella también. Afortunadamente, Harry corrió veloz, y logro taclearlo lejos de sus amigos.

-¡CALMATE THEODORE, CALMATE!-

Ambos forcejearon fuertemente, Harry intentaba controlar al slytherin, quien buscaba liberarse de su oponente; hasta que al fin pudo asestar un puñetazo en la mandíbula del niño que vivió, intento incorporarse para volver a golpearlo pero…

-¡BASTA!-

Una cabellera rubia había caído violentamente sobre el rostro de Nott, dejándolo fuera de lugar por un momento. Luna Lovegood había llegado por atrás de el y lo había abrazado fuertemente, frenando su ataque de ira.

-Todavía es doloroso recordar Theo, tu y yo lo sabemos mas que nadie, toda la maldad que hubo en esa época, ella y yo la vivimos mas que nadie aquí, pero ya paso, por favor, no hagas daño a quien no hizo mas que salvarnos, no hagas daño a nuestros amigos

La voz de la muchacha se oía llena de temor, de tristeza, pero lo que mas conmovió a Theo fue la comprensión que parecía emanar de la chica.

-Por favor Theo, detente, hazlo por mi… hazlo por Scarlet-

Y ante ese nombre, el muchacho se detuvo por completo, y poco a poco su rostro volvió a la normalidad, y sus manos acariciaron suavemente los brazos de luna –que ahora lo tenía contra su pecho- demostrándole que ahora estaba bien.

-Muchas gracias Luna- la rubia asintió lentamente, acariciando su cabeza –perdona Harry- este último lo vio con un poco de resentimiento, pero al verlo bien, solo sonrió y articulo un suave "no importa".

-¿¡Que mierda te pasa Nott!-

-Perdona Weasley, pero le concedo toda la razón a tu hermana, tienes el tacto de una alga- dijo Drawby con toda la naturalidad del mundo –Luna, Theo, ¿pueden compartir con nosotros esos recuerdos?- y al ver la fría mirada del pelinegro añadió –solo así podre entender ese cambio de humor tan extremo en ti theo, eso, y el terror reflejado en el rostro de Scarlet-

-perdónalo Dylan- dijo Luna, animándolo a hincarse junto a ellos, y acto seguido mirando a los demás buscando su comprensión –pero todo esto es muy difícil para nosotros tres mas que nada

-Lo dices porque no tuviste que pelear contra Voldemort-

-En efecto Ron, nosotros no tuvimos que enfrentarnos a Voldemort una sola vez, sin embargo, Scarlet y yo fuimos hechas esclavas de Blaise Zabinni durante toda la guerra, y no me refiero a solo servirle comida y limpiar su mansión…el nos obligaba a tener sexo con el, casi a diario-

Esto enmudeció a todos, realmente Luna tenia mucha razón, Harry, Hermione y Ronald habían luchado contra el señor tenebroso, habían vivido cosas realmente horribles, pero ninguno de ellos podría imaginarse jamás lo que era vivir encerrada en una mansión, sin posibilidad de usar magia para escapar, y ser tratada solo como un medio de entretenimiento, siendo usada día y noche, sentir el terror creciendo dentro de ti cuando ves a quien se dice tu dueño acercarse a ti, no, ellos no podrían comprender ese tipo de sentimiento, el de total impotencia…

-Yo…yo…-el pelirrojo no sabio como ocultar su rostro enrojecido, y al ver la dulce sonrisa de la rubia toda su cara ardió –perdóname Luna, jamás imagine que hubieras tenido que vivir eso

-No te preocupes Ron, no era tu obligación el saber, después de todo, estabas muy ocupando peleando por nimiedades con Harry-

Ahh, la dulce sinceridad de Luna….

-ejemp, bueno Drawby, no tengo mucho que contarte –dijo el slytherin mientras se sentaba en el suelo –la verdad no estoy enterado de todo lo que le paso a Scarlet, pero se que no quiere revivir nada de esto Luna, a decir de verdad, me sorprende que a ti no te preocupe volver a sentir ese terror-

-Bueno Theo –Luna lucia por primera vez nerviosa –no es que no me preocupe, pero mi padre me dijo una vez: El tiempo no duerme los grandes dolores, pero sí los adormece... Yo ya no deseo vivir de esta manera, me canse de despertar en las madrugadas gritando de angustia –Miro a su novio, buscando comprensión, el asintió y le dedico una dulce sonrisa –ahora que se me presento esta oportunidad para componer todo, para evitar la muerte de gente inocente, no me importa si vuelvo a ser testigo y participe de ese infierno…-

-Luna, eso es lo mas valiente que he escuchado- dijo la castaña, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la rubia

-No Hermione, este es el acto mas egoísta que haga en mi vida- y al ver la confusión de la ojimiel agrego –este hechizo lo empecé a buscar desde que Scarlet y yo fuimos rescatadas de las manos de Zabinni; en ese momento lo único que pensaba era en regresar el tiempo y evitar que nos tomara por sorpresa su emboscada, para matarlo con un simple Avada Kedabra…-

Al pronunciar esas palabras la voz de Luna sonaba llena de un odio abrasivo, todos vieron que incluso a una chica llena de vida, de fantasía, de alegría, la guerra también había creado heridas que jamás sanarían. Fue ahí donde Harry se dio cuenta de lo descuidado que había sido, protegiéndose a si mismo y a sus dos mejores amigos, jugando de vez en cuando en el lugar donde les tocara acampar mientras personas como Luna o como Scarlet eran presas del infierno provocado por un ser asqueroso y repugnante como lo era Lord Voldemort.

-No Luna, vamos a evitar que a ti, Scarlet y miles de personas mas les sea arrebatada su libertad…su vida- Harry miro a la rubia decidido –vamos a hacer que esta guerra jamás pase…-

.(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•.¸ .(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•.¸ .(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•.

Bueno, ¿Qué os ha parecido?

Perdonen si no había actualizado, pero la escuela consume mucho tiempo, y luego mi lap es muuuuy lenta, así per una disculpa chavos =(, pero bueno, aquí estamos empezando a descubrir cosas del pasado, me base un poquito en los libros, pero modifique algunas otras cosas, espero no enojarlos con mis cambios en la historia.

Buueno, en el anterior cap no se veían las imágenes (no me maten!), espero que ahorita si se vean:

**Scarlet Carrington: ** s289 .photobucket albums /ll204 /hwin _ 252 /?action =view & current = Art _ paintings _ of _ sweet _ girls _ b853 .jpg

**Dylan Drawby: ** s289 .photobucket albums /ll204 /hwin _ 252 /?action =view & current =Art _ paintings _ of _ sweet _ girls _ b853 .jpg#!oZZ2QQcurrentZZhttp%3A%2F%2Fs289 .photobucket .com%2Falbums%2Fll204%2Fhwin _ 252%2F%3Faction%3Dview%26current%3Dboy-brown-hair-guy-hot-liam-payne-Favimcom-271701_large .jpg

**Vestido de Hermione Granger: ** www .myfashionstoregdl images /m30 .jpg

**Vestido de Luna Lovegood**: s289 .photobucket albums /ll204 /hwin _252 /?action =view & current =m20 .jpg

**Vestido de Ginny Weasley:** s289 .photobucket albums /ll204 /hwin _252 /?action =view & current = #!oZZ8QQcurrentZZhttp%3A%2F%2Fs289 .photobucket .com%2Falbums%2Fll204%2Fhwin _252%2F%3Faction%3Dview%26current%3Dvestidos-de-noche-cortos-9 .jpg

**Vestido de Scarlet Carrington: ** s289 .photobucket albums /ll204 /hwin _252 /?action =view & current = #!oZZ6QQcurrentZZhttp%3A%2F%2Fs289 .photobucket .com%2Falbums%2Fll204%2Fhwin _252%2F%3Faction%3Dview%26current% .jpg


	3. the magic begins

_Hola! =3, bueeno, lamento que el fic se vea un tanto confuso, pero mi manera de escribir es así de por si, gomen u.u, pero no se preocupen, prometo intentar hacer este cap mas fácil de captar ok? ;)._

_Bueno, arranco entonces con el tercer capitulo, que lo disfruten!: _

.(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•.¸ .(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•.¸ .(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•

**CHAPTER III: THE MAGIC BEGINS**

-Amm, Luna…-

-¿Dime Harry?-

-¿Podrías volverme a explicar por que tenemos que sumergirnos en esencia de hierbas?-

-bueno Harry, según el hechizo, esta mezcla de hierbas nos servirá para relajarnos, y así poder abrir nuestros siete chakras para liberar nuestros recuerdos pasados-

Algunos de los chicos se removieron inquietos, después de todo, no era común ver a cinco chicos metidos en una tina solo con su pantalón de fiesta, y a cuatro chicas con el vestido puesto en una grandísima tina llena de agua con hierbas. ¿O si lo era?

-Luna, no es que quiera juzgar tu dudoso estado mental- Dylan y las chicas miraron enojados a Draco –pero aun no puedo entender de todo cual es el plan de acción –al ver la duda de sus compañeros continuo- digo, es que nunca oí sobre un hechizo en el que tuviéramos que zambullirnos y estar así durante cuatro horas enteras, ¡carajo ya hasta siento mi piel toda arrugada!-

-Draco Tranquilo, después de todo, me agrada verte así, húmedo y desnudo –Hermione abrazo al rubio por un costado, ¡Genial, las tretas que podía tenderle su prometida para calmarlo!

-Ejemp, no es por molestarlos tortolos, pero la verdad es incomodo- ahh,¡ el gran Harry Potter al rescate!

-Bueno- Luna comenzó a salir de la tina lentamente, embobando a los chicos, ¡Joder, Luna era bellísima de esa manera!-eso es todo chicos, Pueden salir de ahí, tengo toallas para que se sequen, y por favor, ¿Podrían dejar de poner esas caras raras?, sigo teniendo el mismo cuerpo que cuando iba en la escuela.

Todas las chicas miraron un tanto celosas a sus novios, sin embargo, salieron en total silencio de la tina, tomando las toallas que les ofrecía la rubia.

-Ammm…. ¿Luna?, ¿Ahora que es lo que tenemos que hacer?-

-Bueno, es un poco mas sencillo, necesitare que todos tomen una vela de aquellas que hay en ese estante- habían velas de muchos colores, adornadas con piedras preciosas –Son especiales, así que por favor tengan cuidado al manejarlas. Por cierto, necesito que escojan el color de la casa a la que pertenecían en Hogwarts- dijo al ver a Hermione y a Ginny coger las velas rosas.

Todos tenían ya una vela en sus manos, roja para Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny; verde para Draco, Scarlet y Theodore; y Azul para Luna y Dylan

-¿Por qué Drawby tiene una vela azul?

-Bueno Malfoy, yo iba en Beauxbatouns, que contiene los colores azul y dorado, ¿no te parece obvia la elección?-

-Hmp, claro, eso y que Luna también tiene una del mismo color-

Drawby se sonrojo levemente, pero tomo la mano de Luna, mientras ella se sentó en el piso.

-Muy bien chicos, ahora tiene cada uno que sentarse alrededor de este espejo, y entonces empezaremos esto.-

Todos comenzaron lentamente a obedecer las órdenes de Luna; sin embargo, Scarlet seguía de pie, no muy convencida de todo.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien Lotty- Dijo Draco, mostrándole su encantadora sonrisa

-hmp, no estoy tan segura –pero aun así, la pelinegra se sentó al lado del Rubio

-Muy bien, entonces empezaremos, cada uno de ustedes encenderá su vela después de la persona que esta sentado a su lado, empezaremos con Ron, luego seguirá Ginny, luego Harry, Hermione, Draco, Scarlet, Theodore, Dylan y yo seré la ultima-

-¡Eso no es justo!, ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo primero?, ¿Por qué no tu?-

-Bueno Ron, yo soy la que sabe como hacer el hechizo, y necesito irles dando indicaciones y asegurarme que todos lleguen sanos y salvos-

-¿Sanos y salvos? –Hermione la miro inquisidoramente -¿A que lugar tenemos que llegar exactamente Luna?-

-Eso depende Hermione, cada uno regresara a un punto exacto de su pasado, no se a cual en particular, eso lo decidirá el hechizo con ayuda de ustedes-

-¿Con nuestra ayuda?- pregunto Harry ahora –perdona Luna, ¿Dices que nosotros le diremos a que parte del pasado queremos ir?-

-No Harry, no es eso, el hechizo vera nuestro pasado, y nos enviara al sitio donde debemos enmendar errores o tomar distintas decisiones para poder alterar nuestro futuro, y solo saldremos de ese episodio cuando el hechizo así lo determine-

Scarlet la miro un tanto enojada

-¿A esto te referías con el hecho de quedar atrapados para siempre en el pasado?-

-Si, eso me temo, si no le hacemos ver al hechizo que lo que hicimos fue lo correcto, que no solo lo pensamos, sino que también lo sentimos, el hechizo no nos dejara regresar a nuestra verdadera época-

-Uff, siempre metiéndote en líos Lonney –la pelinegra le sonrió –sigues siendo en extremo valiente

-Bueno, pues… ¡hagámoslo!- dijeron a su vez Luna y Scarlet

.(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•.¸ .(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•.¸ .(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•

"_**Negamos las conductas egoístas que provocamos**_

_**Cerramos los ojos a nuestros errores pasados**_

_**Perdimos de vista los horrores vividos**_

_**Por mucho tiempo fingimos que hicimos el bien**_

_**Dejamos de preocuparnos por lo que pudimos enmendar**_

_**Nos alejamos de la mente escenas que nos atemorizan**_

_**Decimos que todo se arreglo con el tiempo.**_

_**Pero…hoy, aquí, ahora**_

_**Se nos ha presentado una oportunidad**_

_**Todos estamos dispuestos a colaborar**_

_**El pasado queremos cambiar**_

_**Para así nuestro futuro pueda mejorar**_

_**Sacrificamos nuestra paz para esto**_

_**Hoy reviviremos todo aquello**_

_**Hoy nos entregamos a ti: Cadena del Destino**_

_**Dejaremos que nos guíes a donde lo correcto se transformo**_

_**Para así enmendar el camino por nosotros mismos**_

_**Volveremos a revivir lo que creíamos jamás volver a ver**_

_**Para recuperar vidas inocentes**_

_**Para condenar a quien debe ser juzgado**_

_**Por eso te pedimos: **_

_**¡Ábrete Cadena del Destino!"**_

Todas las velas habían sido prendidas mientras Luna recitaba el conjuro, y cuando acabo, las flamas se elevaron hasta tocar el techo. Luna tomo entre sus manos el fuego

-¡Cuidado Luna!- grito Hermione

Ella solo le sonrió, y con un gesto indico a todos a que hicieran lo mismo. Con algo de inseguridad, cada uno metió la mano dentro de las llamas, sorprendiéndose de sentir una textura como la seda.

De pronto, cada una de las llamas cambio de color, rojo, verde, azul, violeta, naranja, café, gris, amarillo, y finalmente, las llamas de Ginny y Hermione cambiaron a un blanco perla, demasiado brillantes; mientras que la de los otros se pusieron de un color negro, y finalmente volvieron a su color y tamaño natural

-¿Que esta pasando?- pregunto una asustada Hermione

-Ustedes dos han sido elegidas –dijo Luna, sonriendo –Tengan cuidado y sean prudentes-

Y dicho esto ultimo, ambas chicas empezaron a desvanecerse lentamente…

-¡Hermione!-

-¡Ginny!-

De pronto todo quedo en silencio, las velas se mantenían estables y el espejo comenzó a lanzar un débil brillo

-¿¡A donde fueron!- pregunto histérico Draco -¡Maldita sea!, ¿¡A donde las enviaste Lovegood!-

El rubio empezó a ponerse colorado de la histeria que se había apoderado en su cuerpo

-Cálmate Draco- dijo Scarlet, tomando su brazo

-¿¡Que me calme!, ¿¡Como quieres que me calme si Hermione desapareció!-

-Escúchame Draco Malfoy- y la voz de Scarlet se escucho firme, completamente segura, sin titubeos –estoy segura, al cien por cierto, de que Jane esa bien, ella es una chica fuerte, igual Ginebra, ambas están bien, tranquilízate por favor-

Draco poco a poco se calmo, y su color volvió a ser el mismo de siempre, sin embargo, sus manos temblaban ligeramente

-Bueno Lovegood, estoy esperando una respuesta-

-Draco, por favor, deja de ser tal hostil –esta vez fue Harry quien hablo – Luna…-la rubia giro la cabeza hacia el azabache –seria muy gentil de tu parte si nos explicaras a donde han ido Hermione y Ginny-

-Bien Harry, Draco, como les dije hace un momento, no estoy completamente segura de ello –y al ver la expresión de Malfoy añadió –sin embargo, eso no significa que no podamos averiguarlo

-Explícate- dijo el ojigris

-¿Pueden ver el espejo que hay en el centro?- Ambos chicos asintieron –bueno, pues en ese espejo podremos ver a Hermione y a Ginny, es una especie de…mmm, un portal-

Harry y Draco se acercaron lentamente al espejo; dentro, se veían algunas formas nebulosas, pero nada reconocible; pero de pronto…

-¡Ahí!, ¡puedo verlas!-

.(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•.¸ .(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•.¸ .(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•

_¿Y?, ¿Estuvo mejor?_

_Espero que les haya gustado, no esta muy largo, pero es porque a partir del próximo capitulo empezaremos con la verdadera historia, esto véanlo como la introducción al fic en general _

_Bueno, nos leemos luego chavos! =3_


	4. betrayals and masks

_CHAPTER IV:__BETRAYALS AND MASKS_

_Hola chicos y chicas de fanfiction! =D_

_Antes que nada, perdonen la tardanza u.u, pero no me venia la inspiración por ningún lado, de hecho, hoy mismo escribí todo el capitulo después de tres intentos fallidos hechos en cuatro semanas._

_Igual como siempre, espero que disfruten mucho del episodio; es la primera memoria de Hermione =)_

_Así que sin más por agregar, los dejo con la lectura n.n_

.(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•.¸ .(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•.¸ .(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•

Una Chica corría por los pasillos del colegio a toda la velocidad que podían ofrecerle sus piernas; dejando totalmente desconcertados a sus demás compañeros de clase. Después de todo, ¿Qué motivo podría tener la perfecta prefecta, Hermione Granger, para desobedecer la regla mas sagrada sobre no correr en los pasillos?

Oh, pero claro que ella debía tener un motivo pero bien grande. Y ahora la castaña había cambiado su curso hacia el campo de Quidditch. Hermione empieza a dirigirse hacia los vestidores; probablemente vera a su amiga Ginebra Weasley, o a su Amigo Harry Potter; o probablemente ira a sorprender a su novio, Ronald Weasley. Pero… ¿Qué acaso el entrenamiento del equipo de Gryffindor no fue hace dos horas? Ahora mismo acaba el entrenamiento de Slytherin.

La ojimiel se sienta en las gradas, justo al lado de los vestidores, y poco a poco, los jugadores de la casa de las serpientes empiezan a salir, extrañados por la presencia de la leona.

-Eh, miren lo que tenemos por aquí chicos, si no es otra que la sangresucia Granger-

Como casi siempre hacia, la ojimiel se quedo callada, fingiendo leer un delgado libro que llevaba en su cartera.

-¿Qué pasa Sabelotodo, no estamos de humor?-

Nada, la castaña pretende no oír al chico; este, sin embargo, sea fastidiarla un poco mas

-Vamos, ¿es que ni siquiera puedes defenderte como se espera de un Gryffindor?, eres tan poca cosa Granger-

Y esta última, la gota que derramo el vaso, no habría caído si no hubiera sido por la estúpida voz de esa chica: Pansy Parkinson. Finalmente, Hermione se levanto de su asiento, viendo por primera vez al grupo de Slytherins que se había formado en torno a ella.

-Si defenderme significa tener que hablar idioma troll para que puedas entender lo que digo Parkinson, lo lamento, prefiero hacer algo mejor con mi tiempo-

Bingo. La pelinegra se había puesto totalmente roja, mientras sus demás compañeros de casa se reían profundamente.

-¡Como te atreves!- Parkinson empezó a sacar su varita de entre sus ropas – ¡Me las vas a pagar Granger!-

-¡Expelliarmus!-

La varita de Pansy salto de su mano hasta ser atrapada por una chica alta, delgada y de tez blanca.

-¿¡Que rayos te pasa Carrington!?- Chillo Parkinson completamente roja por la ira

-Debo recordarte Parkinson, que esta prohibido hacer peleas con varitas fuera de los lugares establecidos, además que tu forma de intentar iniciar un duelo fue totalmente deshonrosa.-

Parkinson miro un tanto confundida a la chica, pidiendo una explicación

-atacar a una sangresucia desarmada, ¡por Merlin! Pansy, siempre supe que eras cobarde, pero jamás pensé que no tuvieras sentido del honor-

Touche, y de nueva cuenta, Pansy Parkinson volvía a ser humillada por su rival en amores: Scarlet Carrington.

-Eres…-la ojinegra comenzó a apretar los puños fuertemente –Tu Eres… -y sin poder evitarlo, una lagrima traicionera bajo por su mejilla izquierda -¡Eres el ser mas infecto que pueda haber!-

Y poco después, la chica corría colina arriba en dirección al castillo.

-¿Y bien? –Los chicos del equipo miraron a Scarlet.

-Demonios Carri, ¡siempre fastidias el asunto cuando se pone bueno!-

-Hmp, muy común en ti querer ver este tipo de espectáculos Zabinni –

-Bueno Carri, si quieres, tu y yo podemos formar otro espectáculo mas…interesante-

El pelinegro tomo la cintura de su compañera, acercándola bruscamente a el

-Mira que lindo eres Zabinni –Sonó la voz irónica de la chica –pero no estoy interesada en contratar tus servicios-

El muchacho solo rio, y sujeto mas fuerte a la pelinegra

-No te conviene meterte conmigo Scarlet-

-Lo mismo digo, Blaise- y la muchacha se libero del chico – ¡Eh, vosotros! –Y miro a los miembros del equipo -¿Pueden explicarme por que diablos no se han ido?-

-Exacto chicos- Recalco Zabinni -¿Podéis dejarnos solos a MI chica y a mí?-

Sin embargo, una patada justo en la entrepierna puso en duda el anterior comentario

-¿Y quien te dio derecho de reclamarme como tuya Zabinni?, Si ni siquiera me has podido dar un estúpido beso-

Auch, golpe bajo al orgullo de Zabinni, quien ahora se retorcía de dolor por el golpe

-¡Maldita Perra!, ¡Algún día te hare mía, aunque sea por la fuerza Carrington!-

Y dicho eso, Zabinni se alejo

Poco después, los demás miembros empezaron a retirarse, murmurando sobre lo acontecido. ¡Pensar que todo aquello se había desatado por la presencia de Hermione Granger!

¡Un momento!, ¿¡Y donde carajo esta Granger!?

.(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•.¸ .(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•.¸ .(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•

-Definitivamente sabes llamar la atención Herms-

-¡Cállate Draco!-

La chica se encontraba acorralada entre el cuerpo de su amante y la húmeda pared de las duchas. Luchando por no perder la razón ante las expertas caricias que le proporcionaba el chico.

Jadeante, la chica atrapo la cara del ojiplata entre sus manos y beso su boca apasionadamente, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba sus cabellos.

Mientras, el rubio alzo a la castaña, pegándola aun más a la pared y acariciando sus piernas, logrando un gemido de parte de la chica, Quien acabo de besar al muchacho para tomar aire

-¿Sabes?, Jamás me imagine que Scarlet Carrington me salvara de la lunática de Parkinson- y su voz sonó como un jadeo.

El rubio sonrió ante el tono de voz usado por la chica como consecuencia de sus hábiles manos en sus senos; sin embargo, borro todo rastro de ella cuando capto lo dicho por la castaña

-Espera un momento, ¿Me acabas de decir que Scarlet te salvo de Pansy?-

Tras un momento de confusión, la chica asintió lentamente

-¿Qué carajo intento hacerte Pansy en primer lugar?-

-Draco, déjalo, no vale la pena que te lo diga-

Pero el rubio había salido de la regadera y comenzaba a secarse el cuerpo rápidamente

-¡Draco!- Hermione jalo del brazo del rubio, pero este hizo caso omiso -¡Draco, cálmate, no me hizo nada!-

-Esa perra me las va a pagar, nadie tiene derecho de maltratarte Hermione, ¡Nadie!-

Y con eso último, el ojiplata salió del cuarto de duchas, Sin embargo, se detuvo abruptamente al ver la figura femenina de Scarlet Carrington, su novia.

-Sca…scarlet, ¿Qué carajo haces todavía aquí?-

-Esperarte –la voz siseante de la chica sonaba amenazante, pero Draco sabia que la pelinegra solo usaba esa voz si estaba triste, o con mucho miedo. Y miedo era lo que menos parecía tener.

-Te dije…te dije que te adelantaras...-

-¡Draco, por favor no hagas estupideces!-

Hermione se detuvo abruptamente al ver a Draco justo frente a Scarlet Carrington, Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y rápidamente enrojeció al ver la mirada que la pelinegra le dirigía.

-Vaya vaya…así que estos son los "documentos" importantes que tenias que revisar –

Lentamente se acerco al rubio, y sin oponer resistencia, dejo que ella dijera lo que quisiera, poco le importaba su perorata de niña traicionada.

-No veo en que podría sorprenderte Scarlet, tu más que nadie sabe como soy- y al ver la tranquilidad en la cara de la de la chica continuo –y por si te quedan dudas, voy a seguir estando con Hermione-

Esto causo mas impacto en la Castaña quien dio un respingo y enrojeció profusamente, ocultando poco después su cara entre sus cabellos.

Pero a Scarlet no parecía haberle afectado en lo más mínimo; no se había soltado a llorar, no lo había abofeteado, no había corrido, ni siquiera le había gritado. Pero eso para Draco le significo mucho más que si hubiera hecho cualquiera de las otras opciones; Scarlet se guardaba sus sentimientos al respecto… como siempre.

-Supongo que eso es un adiós-

Y la misma voz siseante salió de boca de la chica; Hermione pensó que estaba realmente enojada, pero Draco se acerco lentamente a ella, abrazándola sin que ella pusiera resistencia; y al poco rato ella hizo lo mismo, abrazándolo fuertemente, diciéndole físicamente lo mucho que le dolía, y sin embargo, para cuando Draco la soltó, no había llanto, no había temblores, no había palabras de suplica.

-Si Scarlet, es un adiós…- Dijo Draco, besándola por ultima vez

.(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•.¸ .(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•.¸ .(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•

En la Sala de estar de Luna todo mundo veía como bichos raros a tres personas en específico, sin embargo, esos tres fingían no darse cuenta de las miradas.

Hermione había regresado de esa parte de su pasado hacia media hora, y a partir de ahí todo mundo la miraba como si fuera un Snorkack de cuernos arrugados.

-Así que…-empezó a decir Harry- Perdonadme, pero no lo entiendo, Hermione –La aludida se remueve inquieta –Tu y draco…

-¿¡ME ENGAÑASTE!?-

El grito histérico de Ronald Weasley resonó en la habitación

-Tranquilo Ron, por favor-dijo ahora si la castaña

-¿Tranquilo?, ¿¡Como que tranquilo!? Tu me engañaste con ese idiota del Huron-

-¡Como carajo me llamaste comadreja!?

-¡Te llamo como se me da la gana rubio artificial!

-¡Callaos los dos!-

Hermione Granger se había interpuesto entre ambos hombres, que afortunadamente frenaron a tiempo los golpes que estaban a punto de darse. Todos suspiraron; Hermione podía asustarlos a veces con sus acciones.

-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo finalmente la rubia Luna Lovegood

-Por Merlín Herms, no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca- ahora toco el turno a Harry Potter

La castaña miro enojada a los dos chicos, mismo que seguían con su pelea de miradas.

-Scarlet –dijo finalmente Hermione, sorprendiendo a la aludida- ¿Puedes echarme una mano?-

Sin embargo, la ojiverde miro de mal talante a la castaña, y posteriormente tomo la mano de Theodore Nott, quien se levanto y se dirigió al rubio.

-Venga Draco, déjale, no vale la pena pelear por cosas que pasaron hace tiempo-

Afortunadamente, Malfoy solo miro al pelirrojo un poco más y se fue a sentar bajo la mirada de todos; segundos después, el ojiazul hizo lo mismo.

-Bien, ahora que esta todo calmado, ¿Podéis explicarnos un poco sobre lo que vimos?-Ahora fue Luna quien se mostraba interesada en saber.

-Bueno…-comenzó la ojimiel – veras Ronald, esto fue mucho antes de que tu y yo saliéramos juntos, ¡así que no me montes escenitas de celos!-

-Esto fue a mediados de quinto año- siguió Scarlet con voz baja

-Aunque igualmente no es de su incumbencia –recalco ahora Draco.

Scarlet se repego a Theodore, quien la abrazo, al ver esto, Hermione la miro directamente a los ojos y prosiguió.

-Scarlet y Draco llevaban tres meses saliendo…-

-Eso si fue una relación demasiado larga tratándose de ti Malfoy, ¿Scarlet era tan buena en la cama?- comento mordazmente el pelirrojo; ganándose una mirada asesina de Malfoy y Nott

-¿Y tu eras tan buen amante que Granger te cambio por Malfoy Weasley?-dijo ahora la pelinegra

Touche. Ron tenía la cara totalmente roja para beneplácito de los slytherins.

-¡Cierra la boca Carrington!-

-Bueno-interrumpió la castaña –el chiste radica que nadie te engaño Ronald-

-Sin embargo –ahora fue turno del rubio –aquel día me maldeci miles de veces por ser tan cruel contigo Scarlet, perdóname…-

Eso si fue extraño, digo, ¿Una disculpa sincera de Draco Malfoy?

Scarlet se sonrojo ante la mirada de Malfoy, pero solo sonrió irónica

-Hmp, como si me hubiera importado, después de todo, ambos nos usábamos el uno al otro, ¿no Malfoy?-

La voz siseante, los ojos rodados… Draco se levanto y camino en dirección a la pelinegra, quien se dio cuenta muy tarde; el ojiplata la tenia sujeta por los hombros y la miraba fijamente

-Escúchame bien Scarlet –su voz sonaba autoritaria, pero suave, muy dulce –No quiero que digas eso nunca más, por que ambos sabemos que jamás te use, y tú tampoco me usaste a mí-

La ojiverde se mostro nerviosa por primera vez ante todos, se retorció un poco tratando de zafarse, aun cuando el rubio no la estaba sujetando muy fuerte y que ella pudo habérselo quitado fácilmente de encima.

-Yo…- balbuceo

-No Scarlet –interrumpió el rubio –por favor deja de esconderte bajo esa coraza, deja de fingir esta bien todo el tiempo, porque llevas todo este tiempo hiriéndote a ti misma-

Draco sorpresivamente abrazo a la muchacha, quien se quedo totalmente perpleja ante esa muestra de afecto, y lentamente ella también lo abrazo.

-Scarlet, yo te quise mucho –la aludida abrió los ojos, sorprendida –Te ame mucho… por que fuiste la única que sabia del infierno en el que vivía; y tu me dejaste ver la vida tan triste que tenias que soportar, jamás quise lastimarte…pero Hermione fue lo mejor que me paso, y yo fui un maldito bastardo por haberte engañado de esa manera, porque no te merecías esa traición, porque yo se que, después de decirte que entre nosotros todo termino aquel día, supe que te estaba lastimando cruelmente, y no me importo, perdóname Scarlet… perdóname-

A cada palabra del rubio, la chica apretaba cada vez mas al chico, mientras dejaba brotar, por primera vez, las lágrimas que debió derramar aquel día; sollozando dolorosamente por haber sido engañada de aquel modo por la persona que ella mas amaba. Hasta que finalmente, sin poder evitarlo, se acurruco en brazos del rubio, con la cara roja e hinchada por el llanto, dejando que el dolor la invadiera y pudiera desahogarse.

.(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•.¸ .(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•.¸ .(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•

_¿Y?, ¿Qué les pareció?_

_Creo que en esta ocasión pinte a Herms como la mala verdad?, mil perdones si les ofende = (, pero pude mostrar una faceta de Draco que no es muy común._

_Si les desagrado algo háganmelo saber ok?, pero por favor chicos, sin groserías y sin ofender a los personajes, si no les gusto, solo díganlo, pero los personajes no tienen culpa de nada._

_Espero sus reviews =)_


End file.
